


Because Your Condoms Are About to Expire

by gracerene



Series: 50 Reasons to Have Sex [38]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Condoms, HP: EWE, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Hogwarts, Safehouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Harry are trapped in a safe-house for the night with no magic. However will they entertain themselves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Your Condoms Are About to Expire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Happy half-birthday blithelybonny! Over a year ago I asked for a hypothetical scenario in which condoms expiring could be applicable in the HP universe. You gave me the idea for a magically null safe-house, and your fate was sealed. :) I hope you enjoy this slightly silly little thing, and I hope you have a wonderful half-birthday, darling! <3
> 
> Thanks to capitu and fantasyfiend09 for looking this one over for me!

"We'll be safe here for the night," Potter said, as he closed the door to the safehouse. Draco didn't feel safe, though. He'd felt suffocated from the moment he'd crossed the threshold of this tiny bunker. The moment he felt his magic snuff out like a candle's flame.

"You did not mention that the safehouse was a void," Draco murmured quietly. His distress was evident in his tone, though Draco shouldn't have been surprised. The Aurors had hardly been forthcoming regarding their investigation into the neo-Death Eaters who had recently targeted Draco. He had thought that Potter was different, though. There had been _something_ between them, and the rather large omission stung more than Draco was prepared to admit.

Potter winced. "I'm sorry. I meant to, but with everything else going on, it slipped my mind. I wasn't sure we'd even be able to get a safehouse in one of the magically null zones. We lucked out. I know it seems counter-intuitive, but this is the best place for us to be, even if they find us."

Draco raised his brows, incredulously.

"Really," Harry insisted, with earnest eyes. "It'll affect them the same as us, only they won't be ready for it. It gives us an edge, and it'll prevent them from using their favourite nasty curses on you."

Draco blanched, and his heart began to race. It had been a long time since he'd felt so helpless. These new Death Eaters and their attacks on any of Voldemort's "supporters" who had gotten away scot-free had brought all of his memories from the war to the surface. With those memories came the same feelings of fear and terror that had plagued him during those awful years. 

Potter seemed to sense his growing unease. He stepped forward and placed a large, comforting hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco shivered at the unexpected warmth and the reassuring weight of it. "This will all be over soon. After the raid tonight, you won't have to worry about them ever again."

Draco blinked. The raid was tonight? Then that must mean… "Are—are you going to leave me here alone?" Draco hated the way his voice cracked.

Potter shook his head. "No, I'll be here with you all night." They were closer than Draco had realised. Potter's face was mere inches from his own. Draco could see the tiny flecks of gold and grey in his beautifully green eyes, magnified by the lenses of his hideously unfashionable glasses.

"You are not going on the raid? That does not seem like you."

Potter smiled sheepishly. "No, it doesn't, does it? Dawlish asked me to stay behind on this one, said I was too close…" He shook his head and inexplicably blushed. "I volunteered to watch over you tonight."

A sliver of warmth wormed its way through Draco's defenses. He didn't even care that, technically speaking, watching over Draco was Potter's second choice. Considering that Potter was a man of action, the fact that he had asked to be put on Draco's detail instead of going on the raid anyway…

"Alright, then. How shall we occupy ourselves all alone in this safehouse?"

A light flush dusted Potter's cheeks, and Draco's own face heated up as he processed the unintended innuendo behind his words. Unintended, but not unwanted. Potter's eyes flicked to Draco's mouth as if drawn there against his will before he looked quickly away. 

"Err, why don't we check the drawers and see if there are any books or games or something."

Draco nodded, and they begin riffling through the sparse living room. Coming up empty, they moved to the solitary bedroom and split up searching the two bedside tables.

"Anything?" Potter asked.

Draco frowned. "A Bible...hardly what I pictured doing with my Friday night, but I suppose it will do in a pinch. How about you?"

Harry laughed awkwardly. "Nothing really. Err, only an unopened bottle of lube and a strip of condoms that are about to expire."

Draco felt his ears burning at the mention of lube, but his brow furrowed at the mention of the other object. "Condoms?"

Potter rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah. I guess you've never heard of those before, huh? Wizards use spells."

"Spells for what?"

"For, um, sex. Muggle use condoms instead of Contraception and Protection charms."

Draco felt embarrassed talking about sex with Potter—especially considering all the dirty fantasies he'd been having about him lately—but the awkward conversation helped distract him from why he was in the safehouse to begin with. He climbed onto the narrow bed separating them, and crawled over to Potter's side to get a better look at the thin foil packets. 

"How do they work?"

Potter bit his lip, hesitating. Draco looked up at him with his widest, most curious gaze.

"They're basically a...sheath that a bloke puts on his…" Potter gestured downwards towards his groin. "It prevents any, uh, fluids from….transmitting between partners."

Draco tilted his head, trying to picture it, but it was all so incomprehensible. "Can I see one?"

"Uh...yeah, sure." Potter's hands shook slightly as he fumbled with the packets, and the foil crinkled loudly in the otherwise silent room. Draco's heart pounded with a strange sense of anticipation.

Potter fished out a small, pale disk from the wrapping and held it up for Draco to see. 

"It's flexible, yeah? You've got to look at which way the edges are rolled. You want it to roll up, so you can slide it down over.." He trailed off as he showed Draco both sides, poking through the thin barrier each way to demonstrate what he meant. Then he pinched the middle and rolled downwards. The rest of the wrapping hung down like a sad, deflated balloon. 

"So you just put it on your cock, and it works like a Protection charm?"

Potter fidgeted at Draco's use of the word cock, his hands dropping suspiciously to cover his groin. His voice was high as he pushed out a strangled, "Yeah."

Draco felt a sudden tightening in his own groin, and desire pumped through his veins. He let it wash away the fear and helplessness of his situation. He let it override his discomfort at not being able to feel his magic and his lingering worry that the raid wouldn't be successful. Draco didn't want to think about all of that. He wanted to think about Potter, about these ridiculous and surprisingly inventive "condoms", and the uses they could put them to.

"You said they are about to expire?"

Potter bit his lip and nodded slowly.

"Then maybe we should...put them to use. So they don't go to waste."

Potter's eyes widened, and his hands fell away from his groin, exposing his tented trousers. "I—"

"Come on, Potter. I think I could use a practical demonstration. On the real thing."

"The real thing?" Potter asked, his voice tinged with something that sounded curious and almost hopeful.

Draco reached over and brushed his fingers against Potter's considerable bulge. They both shivered.

"So who are we putting this on?" Potter held up the strip of foil packets. His eyes were dark.

Draco grinned and dragged Potter down onto the bed. 

"Well...how many do we have?"

"Six."

"No need to limit ourselves then."

Potter's smile was sinful and bright. It chased away the shadows hanging overhead and made Draco feel safe.

Draco crawled on top of Potter's sturdy, solid frame. His arse settled firmly on top of Potter's groin, and the burning heat of him sent shivers up Draco's spine. Draco leaned forward and kissed him. His mouth was sweet, and his lips were impossibly full and soft. 

Potter's hands slid over his body as they traded syrupy slow kisses. His rough palms skimmed over Draco's sides, peeling away their layers of clothing, and pressing up against Draco's thrumming heart. They kissed, and touched, and moved together, until the the room filled with breathy moans, the scent of sex, and the crinkle of foil.

Until everything but Potter faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
